Highschool Love
by vietGurlFriend
Summary: Will naraku try to to take over or will Kagome and Miroku stop the madness.
1. First day

Highschool love

Chapter 1 First Day

''Hi Kagome,'' called out Inuyasha as he was getting off of the bus. ''Hi Inuyasha, so how's it been going over the summer had fun with your aunt?'' she asked ''If you call scraping her toenails fun i had a blast'' he said sarcastedly Kagome gave a small laugh. As they were walking into the school they found themselves face to face with Rin and Sesshomaru kissing. '' The love birds are at it again on the first day of school,'' Inuyasha said with a sick look in his face. Oh sorry, its just we haven't seen each other in a long time since middle school and i just couldn't keep my lips off of him,'' Rin said with a loving look in her face. '' Yeah she couldn't keep her hands off of me!'' he said admiring himself.

''Shut up'' she said

'' what I do?'' he asked

''You know what you did, don't play games with me'' she said fairly angry.

'' Cut it out you guys your getting on my nerves'' Kagome said, '' lets go in and find Sango and Miroku''

As they were walking into the school a mysterious shadow was behind them glaring hard at Kagome, she sinced it and turned around, to her surprise nothing was there.'' what are you looking at Kagome?'' Rin asked ''Oh nothing I just thought I saw something, but I guess it was nothing''.

There homeroom teacher showed the to there dorm and told them there roommates

"Kagome you share a room with Inuyasha''Mrs. Itoyzui said

"Rin you with Sesshomaru"

Kouga with Kikyo''

''And Miroku with ... Sango

"WHAT?" Sango screamed " Why did you put me in the room with the most perverted boy in Japan!" ''I don't make the rules I just follow them.'' Mrs. Itoyzui said. On the other hand Miroku was as happy as can be. "I gotta room with Sango, I gotta room with Sango'' he sang prancing around the room ''THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" '' Look, I'll let you in on a little secret, the dorm manager has amnesia so you can probably trick him into giving you another roommate.'' Mrs. Itoyzui said "Thanks I owe you BIG time'' "No problem, its my job to help out the students." "Well let me show you to your dorms". Kagome you and Inuyasha are in room 805. She took the key and opened the door, inside the room was white walls and two bedrooms with white walls also, they had two bathrooms and a really big kitchen." This looks like a house " Kagome said "Yeah it feels like we're married." Everybody said For real. Then they laughed.

"Here are your keys" Mrs. Itoyzui gave them the keys and showed the others there dorm "Rin and Sesshomaru your next" When they got to there dorm they were amazed it was the same as Kagome and Inuyasha's dorm except it had a balcony. " Woooooow this place is amazing." "Your dormroom number is 806, I'll let you two look at your dorm while I show the rest of the dorms" "Okay" "Next we have Kouga and Kikyo" She took them to a dorm that had the numbers 807. "Wow this place is huge," Miroku said " Yeah we got it going on" said Kouga me and Kikyo goin' have fun tonight!" "Stop Kouga you're talking like Miroku" Kikyo said with a smile on her face and winking her eye. " last but not least we have Miroku and Sango'' They got to room 808 and opened the door. It was just like everybody else but they did a contest and both of them got the same grade so they got a big screen TV. ''WOW this room is great'' '' Okay everybody heres your schedule you all have the same classes at the same time so just follow one another and you'll get to class" "Um but none of us know where our classes are,how are we going get there?" Kagome asked "Good question, everybody has to share a guide his name is Hojo and he'll be showing you around for a week, after that you're on your own." "Okay thank you, oh were can we find him?" "Dorm 758 he shares a room with Kagura, she will take you straight to him."She then walked away, Kagome turned around to say thank you she was gone. "Where did she go?'' Kagome asked ''Probably took a turn or something" Kouga answered "Me and Inuyasha are going to get our things off the bus," "But i- Kagome cut him short with a slap on the head. "Ooh We'll see you later" they both said in unison, with Miroku looking glares.

Chapter 2 Hojo

The next day was the first day of school, and everybody was happy because the freshman's were having a school dance. Everybody had a date except Sango and Miroku and they couldn't bring anybody from a different school so they panicked Sango was having so many flashbacks from the previous years.

_flashback_

"_Would you like to got to the game with me?" asked Miroku_

"_I'm not going with anybody,so what the hell," Sango said Sango gave ,Miroku a hug,and he ran his hand down her back to her butt. _

_End flashback_

_flashback_

"_Sango since we are the only ones without dates to the skating rink do you think i can go with you?" "Well it'll save me from having to baby-sit m little brother all night," she answered "Can i have a hug?" "Sure" He came closer to her and started to suck on her neck. She slapped him on the face "YOU DUMB HENTAI!"_

_end flashback_

_flashback_

"_Sango please go to the dance with me I'LL DO ANYTHING!" "Will you leave me alone for the rest of the week?" "Only if you give me a hug" "... okay" She was going in to give him a hug but he snuck a tongue kiss out of her then she slapped him_

_end flashback_

"i give to many hugs I need to stop being so soft,'' said Sango with a soft growl.

"I'm gonna ask Sango, I'm gonna ask Sango!"

"I just don't know what to say to her, i always do something perverted and always get slapped." "Maybe I shouldn't ask her , what if she said no, on the other hand maybe she will act like a slut and do me, i just don't know" "Miroku, what is the answer?'' Mr. Lesing asked "Um pie?" "Detention Miroku for daydreaming in my class, this class is for learning purposes only!" "But how do you know he was daydreaming?'' Sango surprisingly burst out, Maybe he didn't know the answer but wanted to try anyway. "Well since your standing p for your little boyfriend, now you have detention with him." Sango sunk down in her chair trying to be unnoticed "That's not my boyfriend you idiot of a teacher, you can kiss my ass!" "Ms. Takahashi i see you are one of those kids with bad attitudes you just gave yourself two weeks of detention!" he said almost screaming. "UGH, this man is a maniac, what have i done to deserve a baffoon for a teacher?" "Well at least your smarter then he is, you should be HIS teacher" Kagome said "Kagome you have detention for 2 weeks, with your little friends got anything else to say?" "Yes... brush yo teeth."

At lunch period the six friend sat at there table talking and laughing when suddenly a red eyed girl with long raven hair and a little hand fan "Hi, I'm Kagura, I'm Hojo's roommate he asked me to meet you six here and show you to our dormroom, if that's alright with you," "Yeah i guess so," Miroku said "Wait i don't think this is a good idea," Kagome said with a worried look in her face. "Is she going to harm us or something, she doesn't look evil, " Inuyasha said Kagome followed the others to Hojo's dorm. "Here we are this is our dorm and he is in the living room." "Thank you


	2. Ms Bootygideson

TO EVERY BODY WHO REVIEWED:I luv u so much keep da reviews comin' my homies shawty

The next day was a free day for everybody to do what they wanted (a/n its going to be alot of them) so Inuyasha visited Kagome and the rest of the couples visited each other. Kouga met Kikyo at the park "Hey baby lips hows it going?"Kouga asked. Kikyo said " Nothing honey bear just coming to see my favorite person in the whole wide world," "Who," asked Kouga "Who else my man or this tree?"" Good point" "Yeah this tree is really beautiful hi tree" Kikyo said in a soft squeeky voice. "No Im just kidding i came to see you!"she said with a laugh "That's what i thought, because your making love to me not the tree" he said with retardeness in his eyes "Your so stupid you Kouga -- i mean in a very good way !" He gave her a pouty look and she new what he wanted.

"Tomorrow we have to back to we have to go back to school" said Kagome "Yup no more foolin' around " said Miroku Miroku ALL the girls said in unison "yeah i know so dont we have that science project due on Friday were we had to make volcanoe?" asked Miroku "Yeah we do have u started on yours yet anybody?" ask Inuyasha "Yep we have we did it 2gether and we already turned ours in." said all the girls "Yeah we did it too except we let the nerds do it aain, and we'd hook them up with some fine girls if they did it and they did it for all of us like you- we didi it 2gether " said all the boys **EXCEPT** Inuyasha "You have done yours already I _haven't even_ started and its do Friday _I'm screwed YOU BASTARDS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DIDD THAT WHO AM I GOING TO FIND SOMEBODY TO DO MY DAMN PROJECT NOW DAMN!_" "Don't worry Inuyasha you'll get another chance - next year, ha ha ha " Kagome teased "Yeah I hope you get at least a C average maybe a D at the lowest if you can put something together by the end of the week,hay I'll even helpyo out by going to the store to get the ingredients k?" said Miroku "Yeah thanks Miroku I guess you are you true dude."

GIRL'S DORM

''Kagome hurry up or you are going to miss first period and you know how strict Ms.Newbootygideson is!"

"Okay okay I'm almost ready just let me find a pair of socks"

"Socks, here you can borrow some of mine just remeember to return them, we have to go!"

"Thanks girl I owe you"

"Yeah watever just hurry up!"

_BOY'S DORM_

"Come on Miroku you don't want Ms. Newbootygideson to get upset or that big hairy mole on her forehead will throbe up and try to attack you"

''Okay I just need to find me some clean drawers''

''Just put on the ones you had on yesterday"

"Okay''

''You are so gross, but come on''

"Why are all of you heathlens late?'' asked Ms. Newbootygideson her mole throbing already from hollering at the class before her.

"Um he were just helping out the nice principal that you like" miroku said witha studdered "Oh okay,come inthe class and sitdown" "But just for lying you are ogoing to detentention because Mr. Jackson is sitting right here and I don't _like_ him I just want to get _aquainted_ with him okay babies get it straight


End file.
